Kameyo Takaki
| image = | name = | kanji = Unspecified | romanji = Takaki Kameyo | race = Shinigami | birthday = September 3 | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = --- | weight = --- | eyes = Red | hair = Blue | blood type = AB | unusual features = Red eyes and blue hair | affiliation = Inner Circle | previous affiliation = --- | occupation = Dog of Inner Circle | previous occupation = --- | team = Brina McTavish's Strike Team | previous team = --- | partner = Brina McTavish, Jaden Ryugamine, Hōrō-kō, Bokujin Tenshina, Valeur des Vents, Choku Kanshin | previous partner = --- | base of operations = Varying | marital status = In a relationship with Valeur des Vents | relatives = --- | education = --- | status = Active | shikai = Mukō (無効, Void) | bankai = Santai (三諦, Threefold Truth) }} Kameyo Takaki is a Dog of the Inner Circle as well as a former apprentice of Shikyo Ninaru. She also formally served directly under the leadership of Brina McTavish along with Bokujin Tenshina. Appearance Kameyo has the appearance of a young woman with, long, blue, neatly-trimmed hair and crimson eyes. Her build is slim and slightly muscular, but does not tear anything away from her overall feminine appearance. She wears various types of clothing, but the most of the time she sticks with a white-themed uniform. Her Zanpakutō is secured to her waist, while a regular katana is holstered on her back. Personality Kameyo behaves in an aloof, indifferent, and unusually calm manner. Most of the time, she comes off as incredibly stoic and emotionless, which can be intimidating to some. However, this behavior is merely slightly more common than anything else. She is capable of sarcasm, mild and heavily, as well as humor, intentionally or unintentionally. A common running gag she is the victim of is being stabbed or sliced by a sword and not knowing that she has been struck - a humorous side effect of her condition. Although she doesn't pay much heed to it, she is somewhat embarrassed with it due to a past incident involving her urinating on herself during a meeting without knowing it. However, this does not stop her from making jokes about it in order to lighten up the mood. In addition, she has a habit of making dirty jokes in times when the mood is light-hearted or without action (much to the chagrin of colleague Bokujin Tenshina). One of her most defining traits is her apparent lack of social skills, which can lead to awkward (yet funny) situations with her colleagues.The War of Four: Courts and Circles In the face of her enemies, however, Kameyo's calm attitude can shift to frightening levels. She regards them with a stoic, unmoving demeanor and attacks relentlessly with refusal to let up until her targets are completely silenced. At the same time, she is quite capable of analysis, tactics, and strategy in order to gain a significant edge. She seems to take neither pleasure nor discomfort when slaying enemies, dismissing them as soon as she believes them to be dead. Although her demeanor carries the impression of an emotionally detached person, Kameyo actually holds a great deal of loyalty towards her comrades and superior. They are possibly the only people she can get close to due to her unusual personality. She can be feared by her enemies, but also regarded by them and allies as nothing more than an emotionless doll. Although this can be seen as true to an extent, this demeanor is also due to the psychological trauma she has suffered in the past. Her immense physical and mental resilience will shatter if she is reminded of her childhood. Whenever she personally witnesses the lives of her comrades in severe danger and the ones responsible are still around, she will abruptly lose her composure and fly into a blind, berserk rage. In this state of mind, she will regard both friend and foe with equal prejudice and will not stop killing until she is forced into a state of unconsciousness. Sometimes afterwards, she will fall into a severe depression which can last for a maximum of two weeks. Because of the awareness that her friends and allies can die at any time, the attitude she expresses may also be voluntary, at least partially, in order to prevent herself from getting too close. She also holds some extent of morality, empathy, and recognition for the value of human life. When learning about the Inner Circle creating the cause of the "Mourning War", even her loyalty began to falter (although she did not express this outwardly). She also felt sympathy for Mōka's allies after the Hankami was pacified by Daigomi, and even accused D.C.O. officer Jōshōtsu of allowing Shadō and his allies to die. History Kameyo grew up in Rukongai district number 66, outside of the law that the first fifty districts had. She was born in a rather poor state, living along with her mother and father. Because of the condition of living, her parents often took out their frustrations out on her by beating and purposefully neglecting her. Because of her condition, she was unable to feel the pain. But it did not stop the awareness of the extent of injuries she suffered daily. As a result, she began to grow unhappy and miserable with her life at home. In the Rukongai schools, she was frequently bullied by those who found her quiet and sullen attitude to mark her as a target for jeer and mockery. This combination of abuse took its toll on her, driving her to the point of taking extreme action in order to make it stop. In the middle of the night, she woke herself up while her parents were still sleeping, took a knife from the kitchen, and cut both of their throats before running away. From that point on, she began to live as a nomadic hermit, living in self-isolation and avoiding human contact as much as possible. The Inner Circle found interest in her due to how she was living. When she felt there were certain people getting too close to her, she killed them and disposed of the bodies. This resulted in a string of paranoia-induced murders that were marked as disappearance. Because she was killing so professionally at such a young age, the Inner Circle sought to mold and use her as a weapon. In order to retrieve her, Shikyo Ninaru visited the district personally after pinpointing Kameyo's hideout. Naturally, she was attacked by the teenager, but because of her superior power and experience, Shikyo subdued her easily. After pacifying her, Shikyo drew Kameyo in with maternity and the promise of someone to be her friend. Desperate for the attention she desired, Kameyo accepted and allowed Shikyo to take her under her wing. While in the Horsemen's care, Kameyo would blossom a highly trained killing machine, feared and resented by her enemies. Several years after Shikyo's natural daughter was born, Kameyo would still maintain a close relationship with Shikyo, although she would also grow to be more distant. Sometime after, Kameyo would be assigned under and meet Dragon Brina McTavish. Synopsis Bleach: A Game of Limbo *A Game of Limbo: Inferno Bleach: The War of Four *The War of Four: Courts and Circles *The War of Four: Dark Revelations *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm *The War of Four: Recollection *The War of Four: Persona Non Grata *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire *The War of Four: The Precipice of War Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Kameyo possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy that matches that of the average Captain, strong and potent enough to make Lieutenant-level opponents express extreme amounts of fear and paranoia when she exerts it. The nature of her spiritual energy has been noted to be quite peculiar, as she doesn't unconsciously leave behind any portion of spiritual energy in her attacks.The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm Whether or not this is due to her condition has yet to be known. Immense Strength: The most feared trait out of Kameyo's arsenal is her tremendous physical power, despite her appearance. The reason she utilizes open-palm blows is to hold back and lessen the strength of her overall attacks. With a single punch, she is capable of ripping a large chunk of her victim's flesh from the body as well as incapacitate them with one blow. This makes it hard for even other master hand-to-hand users to fight against her barehanded. It has been noted that her strength is equal to or greater than Kenja Kodai's physical prowess. Immense Endurance: Kameyo's illness allows her to withstand blows of extreme force and power and keep fighting. She is capable of taking multiple blows and slashes from her targets and keep on fighting in full force. She will shrug off all and any injuries made towards her person if they do not greatly hinder her, making it very difficult for opponents to get room between themselves and her when she's being aggressive. Her resilience is said to rival the likes of Kenpachi Zaraki, a former Captain best known for his ability to absorb massive amounts of damage. Genius Intellect: Kameyo shows the skills necessary to be an effective leader, considered by her mentor to be the next potential Dragon and successor. Her calm, cool demeanor allows her to keep a stable analysis of the situation and act accordingly to great effect. She can pick up on the smallest details of an action or event and expand on it, allowing for multiple theories and ideas to be picked out as the one that fits the situation.The War of Four: Courts and Circles Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Being an apprentice of Brina McTavish, Kameyo possesses immense skill in the art of hand-to-hand combat. Her fighting style utilizes open-palm strikes instead of closed-palm ones in order to extend the range of damage at the cost of lessening it. She can attack and counter without hesitation or pause, leaving little room for open spots for her opponent to exploit. She can easily fight against other opponents, even if they are armed. Flash Steps Master: Kameyo's speed is one of her most defining traits, and the Flash Step technique is one of her favorite one to use. Although it is unknown at what level that she is able to use, she is skilled enough to rival master users of it. She uses it commonly to confuse and catch opponents off-guard, combining it with her use of hand-to-hand in order to deliver swift and brutal attacks. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite her relying primarily on her hand-to-hand combat skills in order to win, Kameyo is also a masterful sword combatant when she is forced to deal with extreme situations of combat. She is ambidextrous and can fight with one sword in either hand, switching at a moment's notice. Zanpakutō Mukō (無効, Void): The name of Kameyo's personal Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a chokutō with a purple rectangular prism-shaped hilt and a square bronze guard. A grayish-white tassel is tied near the bottom of the hilt. She commonly uses this in combination with another chokutō, although she occasionally fights with just her Zanpakutō alone. *'Shikai:' Mukō is activated by the release command "Show The Unknown" (不明を表示, fumei o hyōji). When Kameyo states it, the blade dissipates within a visible pulse to leave only the guard and hilt. :Shikai Special Ability: By Kameyo's explanation, Mukō can shift the form of its blade into anything it wishes. It can expand and contract, sharpen and dull, and even change the chemical properties of itself. Theoretically, there is no limit to what Mukō can take the form of, as implied by Kurai Ishida.The War of Four: The Precipice of War Kameyo herself confirms it with an additional emphasis; the "form" of Mukō can go past the simplicity of visual appearance. It can turn from a melee-type Zanpakutō to an elemental-based one, a Kidō-based one, and so forth. It goes by the concept that the void is unpredictable and no one can truly comprehend what it is. However, that also means no one is able to see its exact form but the Zanpakutō spirit itself. There is no means of detecting it, making defense and countering its attacks much more difficult due to the constantly shifting shape. The nature of the Zanpakutō forced Kameyo to commune with it completely so that she could understand and share the knowledge of whatever form Mūko is holding. *'Bankai:' Santai (三諦, Threefold Truth). Kameyo will point Mūko in the air. It will form a blade made out of condensed reiatsu. When she swings it, a brilliant light will flash and consume the entire area. :Bankai Special Ability: Santai's Bankai doesn't take the form of any weapon. Instead, it takes the form of an "illusion" that swallows anyone within its immense power. It constructs itself to suit whatever target it is influencing, adjusting to their mindsets. Albeit referred to as an illusion, it does more than mask the senses. It pulls out and manifests the target's fears, manifesting them in order to completely dominate an opponent's consciousness. Kameyo herself is only exempt due to her having faced down this power before and beating her own fears. References